


faux pas

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, literally porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: ‘Well, this is awkward’ is the first thing Flick says after waking up. ‘It’s seems I’m the only one without an erection.'





	faux pas

‘Well, this is awkward’ is the first thing Flick says after waking up. ‘It’s seems I’m the only one without an erection. Such a faux pas.’ Oswald snorts hard enough to almost start coughing and has to sit up on the bed. For some reason Flick nipping on his forearm, the only thing within her reach, does not help him much. 

There is a hand slowly going down along her spine and Flick purrs like a cat, pressing into it. Albany’s nails scrape lightly over the skin as he follows the curve of her body, ignores the muttered protest, and moves further down, along the thigh. With another mumble, Flick drags herself up to his mouth, sighing as his fingers start to move upwards.

Oswald reaches for Albany’s mouths a moment later, sprawled all over her back, his hands following the irritating route Albany’s taken before.

She does not protest when somebody’s hand, at this point she’s not quite sure whos, slithers in underneath her hip, resting her head on Oswald’s when he frees Albany’s mouth to move onto her nape, gently biting the skin. Albany moves lower, following the path of her neck, both of them gently maneuvering her to lay on side. 

One of Oswald’s long legs suddenly appears in between hers and Flick can't help, but moan a stifled  _ ‘cheater’  _ as it moves upwards, backing down long enough to make space for Albany’s hand, then pressing it harder, until Flick is way beyond words. One of Oswald’s hands is propping him up, when the other wanders over her chest. When he offers his fingers to Albany who sucks them in greedily, both of them moan in sync, Flick’s hand, now freed when she is propped up be Oswald on her side, tangles in Albany’s short hair, tugging slightly, the other moving behind her, fingers biting into Oswald’s hip and bach, leaving red marks on his skin and making him press forward more.

Then Oswald’s thigh backs down and she cannot bite down the sound of protest, especially as the warm at her back disappears as well, moving downwards and letting her end up on her back. Then there is Albany’s tongue drawing invisible patterns onto her skin and his teeth playfully biting her nipples, and Flick is distracted enough to be suprised by Oswald’s tongue, making her eyes roll back and spine arc upwards, off the bed, all but helpless when Albany takes the opportunity to slip in behind her back, when Oswald moves her thighs onto his arms, effectively trapping her with no leverage whatsoever.He makes her bend almost in half when he climbs up to kiss her, then Albany, whose fingers take over where Oswald’s tongue left, even as he moves back downwards. Between the two of them, it is hardly a feat to move Flick upwards along Albany’s body, allowing Oswald to join Albany’s fingers for a moment, then use his hands, still sticky and wet, to move upwards his length, making his fingers move a bit faster in reaction.

He licks his own fingers after he leads Albany inside and goes closer easily when Flick’s fingers tangle in his hair and yank him towards them, then buckles up when both of their hands are suddenly on him, dragging him close enough that she can pull him in with her legs, forcing him even closer. Between their hands and Flick’s stomach he works himself into a rhythm with them. When Flick becomes still and bends once more, pushing into him and pulling him even closer with her legs, her free hand scratching roughly his back, it is Albany’s look that sends him over the edge soon after her, with Albany closely on his heels.

Ending up in a sweaty, slightly sleepy pile Flick is the first one to move, shifting slightly to end up on both of them as she flops onto her stomach.

‘You know, if my etiquette teacher explained things to me like that I’d probably be a jewel of high society by now’ she says and Oswald snorts.

‘If you wish, there was plenty I had to sit through.’

When Albany throws a joke about sitting after the lessons, he ends up with a pillow to his face, but nobody seems willing to contradict him.


End file.
